


Infinite Lyght

by KoKoa_B (J_Linz)



Series: Lyght [3]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mild Adult Situations, Mild Language, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, OC, Pregnancy, SI, mild violence, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/KoKoa_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha J’onzz tries to balance marriage, motherhood and being a Justice League member. She gains new enemies, new adventures, new challenges and a surprising new ally.</p><p>This a DC/Marvel crossover fan fiction. Part 3 of the Lyght series. All DC 'Verse and Marvel characters/settings belong to them. All original characters belong to me. Any resemblance to people, living or otherwise, is coincidental and purely unintended. I do not make any monetary value from the writing of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

He smiled as he looked at his home from the outside. It wasn’t a brand new house but it was the first time in a while that it was lived in. The very idea warmed his heart to the fullest. After so long, he had a home to go to. He had a wife yet again; a stubborn one, but he loved her all the same! And soon, he would be a father once more.

He shifted into his actual Martian form as he closed the door. He didn’t expect the clichéd welcome kiss at the door; J’onn knew that he would find her in their bedroom or in the living room, watching TV. She was in neither spot; he watched in curiosity as his new wife frantically cleaned the living room.

“… Honey, I’m home?” he tried to break her out of her trance.

Tabitha J’onzz stopped dusting and greeted her husband with a smile. She admitted that it was still weird to refer to him as her “husband”; a mere three years ago, they were only dating! Now, not only had they been married for two months but they were expecting their first child any day. That was another weird thing to her: she had carried the half-Martian child for over a year!

“Oh, you’re home early!”

“Am I? Was this supposed to be a surprise?” J’onn continued to eye her strangely as she went back to dusting. He watched silently as she finished but grabbed a ladder from the utility closet; she was now dusting the ceiling fan.

“What? Me cleaning? No… just not used to you being home this early!”

“I see. My love, I hate to sound oblivious but… why are you cleaning? The house is tidy enough and…”

“Are you kidding me? This house is a mess! And there’s no way my family’s gonna live in a filthy house!” Tabitha gave him a look before going back to the ceiling fan. She checked each blade before she climbed down and moved to the next room. J’onn followed her into the kitchen.

“Tabitha…”

“Shit… dinner! It’s gonna be late, okay?”

“That’s… fine. My love, would you please…”

“I **knew** I should’ve made that crockpot one!” Tabitha grumbled as she went into the freezer, “I know you try to stay away from meat but it was gonna be this chicken soup one and it sounded good! Well… I could put it on now and we’ll have it tomorrow. I mean, I ain’t gotta put chicken in it…”

“I will eat chicken but Tabitha…”

“Oh, wow; I got a bunch of it frozen. Guess it’ll be chicken tonight, too!” she pulled out two bags of chicken and a package of vegetables from the freezer. J’onn held in his chuckle as she opened the vegetables and popped a couple of pieces in her mouth, “So long as you’re okay, I’m gonna snack a little.” Tabitha prepared the sink to unthaw the meat. She busied herself with franticly cleaning the kitchen. J’onn went back in the living room and clicked on his communicator.

“Oh, my God; you’re calling! It’s time?!”

“… No. Jamila, I believe I need your help.”

“… My help? What’s wrong?”

“You will see when you get here.”

 

* * *

 

Jamila joined J’onn in watching Tabitha go around cleaning the house. She finally looked up at him.

“Question: what’s she doing with the frozen vegetables?”

“She’s eating them.”

“Wait, what now…?”

“It’s one of her cravings. And by your reaction, it’s now confirmed as an odd one.”

“Well… it’s not a **normal** one, that’s for sure!”

“That isn’t what’s bothering me. Why is she on a cleaning tirade?” the two had followed her down the hall and into a room, the baby’s room. Jamila smiled as she watched her best friend straighten and dust in there; for someone who was over a year pregnant, she only showed a small bump.

“Hey; she’s finally showing!” her voice made Tabitha stop and smile wide.

“Doc! What’re you doing here?”

“Was in the neighborhood…” the professor winked. She gave J’onn a small laugh, “It’s perfectly fine. She’s just nesting, is all.”

“Nesting…? But… I am almost certain that even though we are two different species, both give live birth. She is not giving birth to some sort of… egg…” J’onn gave his wife a puzzled look. Jamila’s laughter filled the room.

“That’s not what it means! It’s a phase that most pregnant women go through, particularly first time moms. She’s just making sure that the house and the baby room is sterile enough for the little one. Which, um, hon?” Jamila directed her attention back to Tabitha, who was cleaning the actual ceiling, “Unless you’re giving birth to Peter’s child, I highly doubt the little Martian will be up there!”

“But… all of that dust up there! What if it falls into his crib? He could get sick! He could be allergic to dust! Oh, no…” Tabitha gasped and looked at J’onn, her eyes suddenly tearful, “What if… he can’t breathe this air?!”

“Uh, Tabs? J’onn breathes this air…”

“… Did you say… ‘he’? You are giving me a son?!” his red eyes widened at Tabitha.

“Wait; how do you know? You don’t even know when the kid’s gonna drop!”

“Oh…” Tabitha stopped cleaning and looked at the two, a slow blush forming across her cheeks, “I wasn’t supposed to say nothing.”

“How long have you known?”

“Um… kinda before I got pregnant.” she gave them a shy look. Tabitha went on to explain about her time-traveling mission with Bruce, Diana and John. While she mentioned meeting their son, she left out other details; particularly the untimely deaths of the Lindseys.

“ **That** is why I could not contact you! It still puzzles me. If Bruce made sure that this Clinton will never be able to travel through time… what makes you so sure that our first born is a boy?”

“I… I don’t think that it stopped anything else. Or that it would. The rest is up to us. And… I’m pregnant, now! Oh! And, after you left, he visited me in a dream. If he wasn’t meant to be… why would that happen?”

“She actually has a point. We’re always in control of our own destinies.” Jamila nodded.

“Hmm…” J’onn laid a hand on Tabitha’s belly, “You could’ve changed everything. And yet, you didn’t.”

“I… I don’t know. We were already… seeing each other by the time that happened.”

“In other words, you two were already having plenty of Martian sex so she could’ve already been pregnant!”

“Oh, we wer…” J’onn started but Tabitha quickly covered his mouth.

“Oh, my God; don’t make it worse!”

“Really? You’re married and pregnant; how long are you gonna blush at the mention of sex?!”

“J-J-Just… shut up! I gotta get dinner ready…” she rushed and made her way into the kitchen. Jamila gave J’onn a shocked look.

“She cooks?!”

“I heard that!”

 

* * *

 

Jamila had to admit that Tabitha wasn’t a bad cook. She loved to tease the lightning woman about numerous things however she never actually seen her cook. The professor automatically assumed that she couldn’t! She apologized after eating the meal.

Tabitha cleaned the kitchen while her best friend and her husband talked in the living room. She didn’t mind; they were talking science, as she liked to put it! She thought about everything that she went through and a smile appeared as she washed the dishes.

In a way, she wished that her military career hadn’t ended so abruptly as it did; she really wanted to make it into an actual career. But it was for the best. She was a member of the Justice League and Monitor to Metro Tower. She didn’t go on many missions but she learned to live with that; it was much easier for Tabitha to do her upgrades and instruct others on where to go. Several years ago, if someone told her that she would fall in love with a Martian and marry him, she would have them committed! She stopped washing the plate and smiled down at her stomach; things had certainly changed!

Tabitha’s brow crinkled as she felt sudden movements from her unborn child.

“Ooh… what are you doing in there?” she smirked. It had been a while since the child spoken to her; before J’onn came back, there was a long period where the little Martian would make sure that Tabitha would take care of herself. The whispered reminders had worried her a bit but once she figured out where they were coming from, she didn’t mind them in the least.

“…… Mom… I’m scared. Something is happening…” the whispered voice was indeed a bit frantic.

“Something like wha-aah!” the plate that she held in her hand shattered as the sharp pain coursed throughout her body. She tried to gather her senses but another jolt of pain hit her, making her double over.

“Tabs? You okay?” Jamila called from the living room. Tabitha tried to answer but the only thing she could do was scream as another wave of pain hit her. J’onn was immediately by her side before Jamila could get up. Tabitha shook and clinched at J’onn’s arm as she was hit with more excruciating pain.

“F-F-Fuck!” she breathed out. Jamila rushed into the kitchen and ran cool water on a dish towel.

“I can’t believe this is happening while I’m here!” she carefully dabbed her best friend’s forehead.

“What? What is happening?”

“She’s having contractions! Hon… you’re gonna pass out if you keep breathing like that! Do what they taught you in Lamaze!”

“I-I-In wha-AAAH!!” tears sprout out of her eyes.

“You didn’t go? How are you supposed to know what to do?!”

“To be fair, Jamila: this is not a normal pregnancy… no one knows what to expect.”

“… True. Okay! Well…”

“Can someone do something; he’s gonna split me apart!!” Tabitha cried.

“Yep; she’s about to have him!” Jamila beamed. J’onn gathered his wife in his arms.

“Jamila, you will join us?”

“Pfft! I’m not missing this!”

  

* * *

 

 

Michael Holt looked up from the console in time to see J’onn materialize onto the teleportation pads. The dark skinned man, known as Mr. Terrific was named Monitor of Watchtower over a year ago when the Martian took a leave of absence. Now that he was back, the two became co-Monitors.

Mr. Terrific watched as J’onn carried his wife, who was in obvious pain, followed by an excited professor. J’onn rushed past everyone and headed straight to the infirmary.

“Jamila…” he grabbed her attention before she could follow them.

“Mr. Terrific! It’s finally happening!”

“Well… it’s about time! Should I announce it?”

“No! She’ll kill you! Where’s Wally?”

“You called?”

“Jesus-fucking-Christ, Wally!” Jamila jumped and turned around.

“Sorry! You wanted me?” he gave her a wide grin.

“Calm yourself! Tabs is in labor!”

“Whoa… really?! Yes! About time! I’m on it; go back to our friend!” both left the control room. Jamila was lucky to catch up to the couple just as they were entering the infirmary. One of the guards stopped her.

“Sorry, ma’am; you can’t enter.”

“But, I have a badge! And that’s my best friend! And she’s about to have my god baby!!”

“Let her in; I need her!!” Tabitha cried out. Jamila threw the guards a smug look as she pushed her way through.

“I’m here, I’m here!”

“Where were you?! It hurts and I’m all… slimy… down there…” Tabitha cried more as J’onn laid her on one of the cots.

“I’m so sorry! Stupid Wally held me up! Oh; your water just broke! But… slimy? It’s not supposed to be slimy…” Jamila moved out of the way for the frenzy of medics that came over. When they stripped her of her clothing, small murmurs escaped everyone’s lips. A pale blue substance trailed down her inner thigh.

“Okay! For right now, we’ll treat this as her water breaking.” one of the medics instructed. They put Tabitha in a gown and prepared her to give birth.

“Um, sir: we’re going to have to ask you and the civilian to leave. We don’t know what to expect…”

“Leave? No way in hell!”

“I will agree with Jamila. I am her husband and the father of that child… my son; I will be by her side.”

“No one’s going nowhere! If you make them leave, I’ll hold this kid in!!”

“Okay, okay; it’s fine! No one is leaving unless things become dire. Tabitha, how are you feeling?” the head medic tried to calm her down. The lightning woman shook as more tears sprouted out.

“Oh, my God; I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die! The baby’s killing me… this shit hurts! Please, someone, just take him the hell out!”

“…… I don’t know what’s going on, mom. I’m moving and I’m trying not to…” the whispered voice matched the panic in Tabitha’s. She felt a sudden jolt of pain and screamed, currents of lightning traveled all over her body. Jamila and the other medics quickly moved away from her.

“We’re not going to be able to do anything while she’s like that…” another medic said to no one in particular. Even as more electricity coursed over her, J’onn kneeled and grabbed her hand, wincing as he received painful jolts.

“I know that we agreed that I would not use my abilities on you again. But… I will block your pain receptors.” he told her as he ran his hand over her forehead. The lightning ceased as Tabitha relaxed. She gave her husband a grateful smile.

“Okay… that was worth it…”

 

* * *

 

When Bruce saw Wally speed up to him, he had a feeling that he would be glad he was aboard Watchtower. After speaking to him, he was glad for his instincts; he and Shayera made their way to the infirmary. Tabitha J’onzz was finally going to give birth.

He usually had no regrets with any decision that he made. However, a part of him wanted to linger on one as he joined the others who were crowded around the glass panel. Less than a year ago, he was set to finally wed. He didn’t want to say that Tabitha was the love of his life. He did love her and looked forward to being married. He never expected for her to already be pregnant, carrying a half-Martian child. Bruce Wayne’s only regret was making the decision to end things. There was no way he would be able to raise a half-Martian child, though. He slightly smirked as he watched the Watchtower medics fuss over her, a couple giving J’onn a look as he didn’t leave his wife’s side. He had to admit that the two belonged together.

“Is everyone here to watch her give birth?” he looked at the crowded hallway.

“How many times will we get to see a human give birth to a Martian?” Shayera smirked at him. Bruce laughed.

“Well…”

“You know what I meant.” she rolled her eyes and laughed, “This is exciting for everyone to witness. And, it means that J’onn is no longer the last Martian. This is history.”

“That is true.” he agreed. He raised his brows as his attention went back to the room, “Something’s happening…”

Tabitha cringed a bit as the head medic checked her cervix.

“Okay, we’re just going to check to see… oh…” the medic shot a quick look at Tabitha, “Do you have the urge to push?”

“Y-Y-Yeah. He said… he’s moving…”

“Okay, I need you to start pushing then!”

“Wait, what? It’s happening now?! Tabs, you want me to record?!”

“I don’t care…” she grunted at her best friend as she began to push. She sighed out as her body relaxed after ten seconds.

“Doing good, Tabitha. Just let me know when you feel the need to push again and we’ll do it.”

“Okay… I need to push again…” Tabitha didn’t wait for the medic as she began to push yet again.

“Wait… oh, okay. I guess… keep pushing, then!” the medic prepared to grab the baby. Her own eyes widened as she saw the start of a tiny, green head, “Excellent; here comes the head. The baby’s almost here, Tabitha…”

The crowd outside the infirmary murmured and gasped, a few onlookers recording the birth, themselves.

“That is amazing. She was pregnant for an entire year… and this kid takes five minutes to come out!” Wally shook his head as everyone got a glimpse of the baby’s head.

“That’s definitely got to be a record. Speaking of… pay up…” Green Arrow looked at Black Canary. Diana looked at the two.

“You made a bet on the birth…?”

“She said Tabitha would be in labor for days. Two, to be exact!”

“I can’t believe I didn’t know about this bet. I would’ve lost as well; I was certain it would’ve taken longer!”

“That’s a bad habit you have, betting against Tabitha.” Bruce shook his head.

Tabitha gave out a loud grunt as she pushed hard. She couldn’t push anymore and leaned back into the cot, exhausted. She smiled as wide as she could when she heard crying. She wanted to have a look at him but her eyelids grew heavy; all she saw before she closed her eyes was a tiny, wrinkled green body.

“And, it’s a boy! A very loud boy…” the medic flinched slightly as the baby wailed. J’onn couldn’t help it; his attention went solely to the newborn, a look of amazement planted on his face.

“Oh, my God; he’s beautiful, guys! Got a nice pair of lungs on him, too! Or… how many pairs of lungs does he have, J’onn? J’onn…” Jamila looked at him. All he could do was stare as the head medic placed his son in Tabitha’s lap. After so many centuries lamenting over the loss of his family, his entire race, he had a true need to smile. The love of his life made him a father, again. J’onn took in the whole scene and didn’t care who saw the single tear rolling down his cheek. As he smiled at his son, Jamila smiled at him, wiping her own tears, “Congratulations… dad. Damnit, Tabs, I can’t believe we finally found something to make him cry and didn’t get it on… Tabs…? Tabitha!” her panicked voice put his attention back to his wife. He sighed for relief as his hand ran over her forehead.

“It’s fine. She’s… asleep.” he reassured and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead.

The Martian watched as the medics busied themselves cleaning and running tests on the baby. He stood beside one of the medics as he finally wrapped the baby in a blanket.

“How is he…?”

“We… well, sir, we don’t know anything about Martian children. So, if you don’t mind taking a look at the blood tests later…”

“Of course.”

“Other than that, he’s healthy, physically. Would you… like to hold your son, sir?” the man asked. J’onn’s eyes softened as he nodded, carefully gathering his son in his arms. As he ran his finger gently across the baby’s cheek, he slowly opened his eyes. J’onn let out a gasp. Jamila came by and looked.

“What? What’s wrong with him…?” she asked. J’onn finally smiled, more tears threatening to leave his own eyes.

“There is nothing wrong. His eyes. They’re… brown.”

“Are you sure? You usually can’t tell until… oh… they **are** brown! Aw, hi, little one! You’re the cutest little Martian baby I’ve ever seen! Well… you’re the **only** Martian baby I’ve ever seen but whatever; you’re precious and you’re finally here!” she cooed. A light tap from the panoramic window made J’onn look up. He was so wrapped up in watching the birth of his child, he had no idea that there were others who witnessed it as well. J’onn was surprised to see nearly all of the Justice League members crammed in the hallway, anticipating a closer look at the newborn. He smiled as he approached the glass, proudly showing the baby to the others. Everyone gave the newborn loving looks. J’onn looked down and smiled at the small bundle in his arms.

“Welcome to the world, my son…”

  

* * *

 

 

When she finally stirred, she slowly stretched and opened her eyes. She smiled as her husband’s red eyes met hers. Tabitha kept her sigh to herself; she hated blacking out and waking up in a hospital bed. She quickly remembered the reason why.

“Finally…” J’onn grabbed her hand gently. Tabitha laughed weakly.

“A few hours without me won’t kill ya…”

“My love, you were asleep for two days…” he simply looked at her. Her yawn was interrupted by the urge to laugh fully. She opened her mouth to speak until the door to her infirmary room opened; a guard ushered Jamila in.

“Oh! You’re alive! About time; I was beginning to think you were in a coma!” Jamila smiled widely at her. She made her way past the bombardment of flowers and balloons, looking for a place for her own.

“Oh… you wasn’t joking…” Tabitha looked at J’onn.

“Then again; I think I would’ve been knocked out, too if I pushed out a ten-pound baby in five minutes. Still trying to figure out how you never showed until right before you had him…” Jamila laughed and sat down on the other side of her best friend.

“My son already has one of my abilities; he adjusted to the confines of her womb.”

“Ah…”

“Okay, enough science talk; where’s my baby?” Tabitha grunted as she sat up. J’onn nodded as he went across the room to the basinet and picked up their son. Tabitha’s eyes immediately moistened when he placed the baby in her arms. No sooner as he felt the warmth of her skin, he yawned and opened his eyes. Tears finally fell from her eyes as she slowly caressed his cheek.

She knew that he would be green. She knew what he would look like when he became older. Seeing him as an infant was another thing. He didn’t have those angular features of his father’s although the beetle brow was present. The baby seemed to be a smaller version of J’onn’s humanoid guise; the only difference were the brown eyes that stared back at her.

“Oh… don’t be disappointed. I know that he might not look at all what you’ve imagined but keep in mind that he’s a mix of…”

“What the hell are you talking about? He’s perfect…” she cried as she kissed him on his forehead.

“… Yes. Yes, he is. A perfect and healthy Martian.” J’onn smiled down at his son, “You fell asleep immediately after giving birth. I… they asked for his name and I did not know. I didn’t want to make a decision without you.”

“Oh. I named him after my best friend… the one… I killed.”

“I see.”

“I mean, if you have a problem with it, we can think of another…”

“No. If that is the name he told you when you went to the future… then that will be his name. I knew that you would honor him in some form.” he told her as he kissed his wife on her forehead. Tabitha relaxed and smiled fully at her child.

“Then… his name is T’ony. T’ony J’onzz.”


	2. Recruitment

She had no idea how raising a half-Martian child would go. Tabitha was glad to have her husband by her side. She found out that during the infant stages, humans and Martians were literally the same. They both needed someone to nurture and care for them, as well as teach. She was glad that her best friend was right; Tabitha had natural motherly instincts with her son. She found herself tired most of the time but filled with love all the same.

She popped up from her sleep at the sound of the baby crying. A cool hand on her shoulder relaxed her.

“I have him.” J’onn told her as he eased her back in the bed.

“No… you just got home…”

“I’m fine. I have not seen him all day.” he smiled and left the room. The one thing he told himself was that he would speak his native tongue in front of his son; it was a definite way of making him learn the language. Tabitha listened through the baby monitor and smiled as her husband spoke Martian to their son.

The one thing that was different from full Martian children was the changing of a diaper. J’onn watched Tabitha a couple of times before he tried it himself. T’ony settled down as soon as he had a clean diaper and J’onn held him. He still looked tiny compared to himself, even though he was told that the baby was within normal weight and size according to human standards.

Regardless, he enjoyed moments like those and took the time to tell him a story. In his Martian tongue, J’onn recalled to his son the days of when he roamed Mars; when there were millions of other Martians who called it home as well. T’ony was not a replacement for the daughter J’onn lost long ago; he knew this. So, it pained him a little to reminisce. He reiterated that his first child would’ve been excited for T’ony’s birth and continued to talk about the family he had there.

In the other room, Tabitha wished that she knew what he was telling their son. He had only taught her a few key words in Martian but he spoke so fluidly, she couldn’t pick out anything. Tabitha made the decision to join the two after he paused. She adored the father-son time they had however she felt the need to tuck T’ony in herself. It was, she reasoned, her job to do so.

The melodic hum reached her before she made it to the doorway. Tabitha gave out a yawn as she watched her husband sway to his own humming. She tried to listen more but her eyelids were growing heavier by the minute. She would’ve panicked had she not felt so calm; the humming that came from her husband was eerie but soothing.

 J’onn was startled at the loud thud and turned to see what happened. He gave a small smile at the sight of his wife, passed out in the middle of the hallway. He looked down at their son, who was also fast asleep.

“We’ve put your mother to sleep as well. We need to keep in mind how sensitive a human’s ears are…” he whispered. J’onn put his son back in the crib and went over to his wife, carrying her back into their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“There’s my little guy!” Olivia Lyght grabbed her grandson out of Tabitha’s arms. She rolled her eyes as J’onn smiled.

“Yeah, hi, mom; how are you…?”

“Oh, hush! How many times do I get to see him? He’s my only grandbaby!”

“Mom, you saw him yesterday…”

“Don’t go putting a limit on my grandma time! Curtis…”

“Bring me my boy!” her father’s voice rang out from the kitchen. J’onn chuckled as his mother-in-law left with his son.

“But… he’s not theirs…”

“You heard her; he is their only grandchild. If they want to dote on him, I have no problem with that.” he wrapped an arm around his wife. She sighed as they went into the kitchen.

People who met the Martian always assumed that it would be hard to surprise him; they always thought that he used his telepathy constantly. However, it was quite the opposite; J’onn J’onzz hardly ever used his abilities unless it was necessary. He understood that it was a violation of a human’s trust to go through their mind just because.

He stopped short as he noticed who else accompanied the Lyghts in their kitchen. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the Flash were all smiles. J’onn opened his mouth to say something but noticed the cake on the table. He was close to asking whose birthday they were about to celebrate when he noticed what was written on the cake: Congratulations, J’onn. He gave everyone a puzzled look.

“He’s confused…?” Olivia looked at her daughter. Tabitha laughed and hugged her husband.

“I told you he wouldn’t have a clue about this! He don’t go through minds all silly nilly like that!”

“What is the meaning of this?” J’onn asked, looking down at his wife.

“Well, I couldn’t help thinking that there was something else important behind the fact of us getting married. Mom was the one who pointed it out after T’ony was born. Do you know what happened after we said ‘I Do’?”

“… No.”

“When you married me… you became an American Earth citizen.” she beamed at him. J’onn took in what she said and could do nothing but stare at her.

“I… did?”

“Tabitha came to me about it. We spoke to the president and Congress. They’re in serious talks about expanding the Immigration Act to include us aliens. Right now, they’re going to treat your marriage as an immigrant marrying a natural citizen.” Clark explained.

“Makes sense,” Curtis nodded. He tried to keep the child in his arms from reaching out towards the cake. “If anything, you’re at least American, now.”

J’onn finally smiled at what everyone was trying to tell him. For years, all he wanted was to belong on the planet he was forced to call home. Now, because he married the one he loved, he could legally call the place home. He finally belonged.

“I… do not know what to say. Oh, Tabitha… it was never my intention to marry you just to become an Earth citizen…”

“I know, silly! It took me a minute to realize it. Don’t worry. Now, cut your cake so we can celebrate before the baby dives in!” she laughed as her father struggled to keep the child still. J’onn took a moment to smile at the sight before cutting into his cake.

“Thank you. You did not have to do this…”

“Yeah, we did! It’s only right; you’re our buddy!” Wally gleamed at the Martian. He nodded and actually blushed at his words. His assumptions all these years were not in vain. The Justice League weren’t just colleagues in fighting justice alongside himself. They were his friends. As everyone settled in the living room with their slices of Oreo cake, he watched as his friends took turns playing or holding his son, chuckling to himself as his wife fussed at each one for “playing too rough” with the child. It made him realize that they were more than his friends; they were indeed family.

 

* * *

 

When she walked inside the gym, she was surprised to see J’onn. He was in the process of removing his cape.

“Training…?”

“I anticipated you coming in here today.”

“Been a while since we trained together. I remember someone cheating…”

“And I remember someone feigning an injury.” J’onn smiled widely at Tabitha, “Are you willing to train with me?”

“Hey; what don’t kill ya makes ya a better person…”

“… Close enough…” he closed in the distance between the two. Tabitha expected a kiss however she gave him a look as he rubbed at her temples, “Forgive me. But this time, I’d like for you to have somewhat of a fair advantage against me.” his eyes glowed slightly. She was about to ask what he meant until she felt it. Something pricked at the back of her mind; she knew something that she hadn’t before. Her brow furrowed as J’onn stepped back; before she could open her mouth, he charged towards her. Without a second thought, Tabitha blocked his punch with her forearm. The move stung a bit and she wondered why she didn’t just move out of the way. She did the same action as he tried for another hit. Tabitha blocked a series of punches and kicks before landing a roundhouse kick to his jaw. She flipped away from him and took a stance, readying herself for another attack.

“What did you do…?” she narrowed her eyes at him. J’onn rubbed at his jaw and smirked.

“You now know nearly all martial arts known to man. It’s up to you how well you use those skills.” he explained. Tabitha gaped for a moment but then nodded.

“A better advantage somewhat. Think you just don’t want me to use fire against you!”

“That was something I thought about, yes…”

“Fine. No disappearing on me, then.”

“Any other stipulations you want to add?”

“Um… don’t expect me to hold back?”

“I am looking forward to that.” he smiled and beckoned for her to attack. Tabitha smirked and did a Lightning Cloud towards him. J’onn ducked out of the way as a charged fist came close to connecting to his face. He wanted to smile at her quickness; he didn’t even see her charge up. The Martian grabbed his wife’s arm and bent it across her back. Tabitha grunted a bit before releasing a surge of electricity. It wasn’t enough to hurt him, only enough to startle him into releasing her. Without warning, Tabitha kicked back hard, sending J’onn stumbling away. He gained his composure quickly and smirked.

“I question if this is fair. You’re able to use your abilities…”

“One, it was your idea. Two, you can take it! Three, you’re crying about it being fair when you can knock me out with one punch…? Okay…”

“That defeats the purpose of training. Besides; didn’t you say you would not hold back?” his teasing made her raise an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes at the gleam in his.

“Oh, you asked for it!” she charged after him. Tabitha was caught off guard when J’onn dodged her attack yet again. Instead of standing his ground, he fled. Tabitha thought of giving chase until another idea popped in her head. With another Lightning Cloud, she appeared in front of him. J’onn was surprised with an open palm hit to his face, followed by a series of quick punches. Again, he smiled on the inside; she definitely wasn’t holding back that time around. The hits stunned him enough to back away. He thought that she was done with her assault until she stretched her arm out. He was quickly reminded that she possessed another ability as a bench press bar flew into her hand.

“Resorting to weapons?”

“You said not to hold back…” Tabitha thrusted the bar towards her husband. She sucked her teeth as she watched it go through him; the Martian made his body intangible, “You brought this on yourself, Martian…”  she mumbled. Tabitha sent lightning through the metal bar, making J’onn yell out in pain. Part of her felt awful as she watched him slump down to his knees. The other part knew that no matter how much he yelled, grunted or winced, so long as there was no fire involved, the Martian could take anything anyone dished out.

He took a deep breath but smirked up at his wife. It would have taken himself and Bruce years to manually teach Tabitha the moves she utilized. Within a few minutes, she had mixed several martial arts styles along with her lightning abilities. It made for an interesting fight. As she retracted the bar from his body and readied herself for another attack, he chuckled.

“I suppose so.” he felt her let her guard down, if only slightly. Before she could blink, J’onn extended parts of himself towards her and encased her. Tabitha gasped and struggled against her restraints. Before she thought about shocking him, she was face-to-face with her husband, “That was very entertaining.” he gave her a kiss.

“This ain’t fair…”

“Oh, I’ve thrown in the white towel, as you would say. I’ve seen… and felt enough.”

“Ya know; if someone was to walk in right now, they’d get the wrong idea…” her body relaxed. J’onn chuckled.

“Someone’s already here.”

“Wha…” before she could complete her sentence, Tabitha felt something wrap fully around her leg. She looked down and immediately smiled at her son, who looked up at her with eager eyes, “Are you trying to trap mommy…?”

“Yes…” he smiled back, “Can I train with you, now?”

“Oh…” his question surprised her. Tabitha looked at J’onn for an answer but the Martian shrugged as he released her.

“He is of age, now.”

“Whaddaya mean, ‘of age’? He’s four!”

“But… father and I train all the time…” T’ony pouted and transformed his body back to normal. Tabitha shot a look at her husband.

“You do what?!”

“Tabitha, he needs to learn his abilities. He is half-Martian; training will not kill him…”

“Ain’t no need for him to train! What; you want him on a mission or something?!”

“Perhaps…”

“NO! He’s just a little boy!” she sighed and picked her son up, “He needs naps and little trucks and snacks; not training!”

“My love… he is a Martian boy and at this age, he is more than ready for training.”

“He’s not ready!” she hugged her son tighter. J’onn sighed and finally smiled.

“I believe you’re the one not ready. Even if he only has a fraction of my powers, he is more than capable of protecting anyone at this age. Please… don’t cry in front of him; it worries him.” J’onn half-whispered as he wiped her tears away.

“Sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor, ma’am…” one of the Metro Tower guards announced. Tabitha sniffed away the remainder of her tears and nodded.

“Something isn’t right.”

“What?”

“If you don’t mind, T’ony and I will come with you.” J’onn announced as the three left the training area.

Tabitha narrowed her eyes at the visitor and placed her son down.

“Good instincts. Whatever you got to say, the answer is no!” Tabitha eyed Nick Fury. He smirked at the woman’s response but then eyed the two Martians who accompanied her. The younger one clung onto Tabitha’s leg but gave the man a slight defiant stare.

“It’s nice to see you again, too, Tabitha.”

“Cut the bullsh… crap; what do you want?” she folded her arms.

“Do you remember our last conversation? Where I mentioned the Avengers Initiative?”

“It’s been, what? Six years since that?”

“She may not remember it in detail but I do. And I do recall telling you that my wife will not join any other superhero faction.” J’onn stepped in front of Tabitha. Nick cleared his throat and looked at J’onn.

“I’m not here to force her into doing anything. Well… not much. I hate to remind you, Tabitha, that your DNA is technically a S.H.I.E.L.D. byproduct. We’re no longer interested in a sample…”

“I find that hard to believe…” she mumbled.

“But we’re very interested in a favor from you.”

“You said that you weren’t going to force her much. What did you mean by that?”

“You’re a reasonable… man. You can’t deny that her DNA belongs to us. I don’t have to be as cordial as I am now. There are a number of ways that I can force her into abiding by what we need. And the majority of them are legal. I’m giving her a chance to make a choice. If she does this one favor, you two will never have to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D. again.”

“… I’m listening…” Tabitha glared at Nick. He gave a small smirk.

“We were in possession of an unusual energy source.”

 “‘Were’…?” she raised an eyebrow.

“It activated suddenly; opened a portal.”

“What came out?”

“Not what; who. Loki, a god from Asgard.” Nick answered J’onn, “He took the Tesseract and took control over a few personnel.”

“None of that sounds familiar to me…”

“Loki is a Norse god; I believe the brother of Thor.” J’onn answered. Tabitha’s eyes widened for a moment before she rolled them.

“What does this have to do with me?”

“I’m asking for your help to retrieve the Tesseract and bring this guy in.”

“Ha! Me, bring in a **god**?! The last time I met one, he nearly killed me without trying! Goodbye, Mr. Fury…”

“You’ll have a bit of help. There are others who I want a part of the Avengers Initiative.”

“Tee?”

“… Tony Stark? No. After further investigation, we felt that he wasn’t what we were looking for.”

“… really? How he didn’t qualify?”

“Iron Man was perfect; Tony Stark… wasn’t.”

“How is that? He’s the same damn person!”

“I didn’t come here to debate who needs to be a part of this team. Stark is out, Captain America is in.”

“Wait… Captain America? **The** Captain America?! But… he should be dead…? Or at least eighty!”

“It’s a long story. Tabitha, you have a lot of potential. I heard about your role in what happened here. You would be a great addition to this team.” he finished. Tabitha looked away and thought about the situation. Her eyes went towards her son’s, who finally looked up at his mother. Tabitha cracked a smile.

“I have a stipulation. Only way I go… is if my son goes…”

“ _Tabitha... weren’t we just discussing about how our son is…_ ”

“ _Relax. This guy ain’t gonna put a child in harm’s way!_ ”

“How old is he? He’s only a child…”

“He’s four.”

“But… father says that I know a lot more than an average human four-year-old.” T’ony looked up at Nick. He bent down and studied the half-Martian.

“Tell me what a gamma ray is.”

“Gamma rays are electromagnetic radiation. Because my mom and I can control the electromagnetic field, we can produce gamma rays because it falls underneath the electromagnetic spectrum.” he explained. Tabitha gaped as Nick and J’onn smiled.

“You have your mother’s abilities, then. And your father’s intelligence. Dr. Banner wouldn’t mind working with you. There isn’t much time; I’ll give you two a day to prepare.” Nick Fury nodded and left.

“Wait… what…? You wasn’t… s’posed to agree…”

 

* * *

 

She didn’t know what to expect as she looked at the aircraft carrier. The only time she had seen one was on television. Although Tabitha was in the Army, they never had to deal with carriers, something that the Navy and Marines were used to. Even if they did; Tabitha’s former job was supply. There would have been no need for her to be anywhere near an aircraft carrier.

“So… we’re boarding a submarine…?” an unfamiliar voice appeared to her left. When Tabitha looked, she caught herself from gawking fully.

The man standing beside her was impressive, even though he was only a couple of inches taller than herself. His muscles bulged out of his t-shirt, a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder with ease. His hair was blond, short and oddly neat. He had the bluest eyes she’d ever seen; she noticed when he gave her a smirk, it carried over to them.

It wasn’t his physical appearance that awed her. She had seen his face before, several times but it was always in a textbook. What impressed her was how he hadn’t changed. The man hadn’t aged; it was as though she was warped into time. Tabitha was looking at Captain America, Steve Rogers.

“How… is this possible…?” she couldn’t help herself; Tabitha went to poke the man on his arm. Steve laughed a bit and was about to answer until he noticed the little boy who glued himself to her left leg. The timid child was a spitting image of his mother, from his medium brown skin to his matching brown eyes.

“Didn’t know children were allowed on this… mission.” he gave T’ony a large smile.

“W-Well… he’s a special little boy…” she beamed.

“I told you; the world has gotten stranger…” Nick Fury added from behind, “I see you’ve met Tabitha and her son…”

“Let’s just call him Tony for right now…” she gave Fury a small smile.

“Tabitha. You’re the one like me. You know, I told him that nothing would surprise me at this point, with what I’ve been through. What’s so special about your son?” Steve asked. Tabitha smiled down at her son and nodded. She watched as Steve’s eyes widened when her son shifted into his normal form.

“I’m half-Martian…” T’ony looked up at Steve. He grabbed his mother’s hand as the two made their way inside the carrier, leaving Steve to silently hand Nick Fury a ten-dollar bill.[1]

Tabitha watched as Steve stared at her son talking to Dr. Bruce Banner.

“He’s… a full blown Martian boy…”

“Not really. He’s half. Now, his father is a full blown Martian!”

“You’re married to a Martian…?” Steve looked at her fully. Tabitha smiled and wiggled her fingers at him, showing off her bronze wedding band.

“Just celebrated four years. It still feels weird but then… it don’t. He’s just as human as me so him being Martian don’t bother me. I guess the weirdest part is being married… and being a mom. Never thought that would ever happen…” she looked over at her son bonding with Dr. Banner. The scientist was just as awestruck as Steve, “Speaking of… how are you here? I remember reading about you in school. You don’t look a day past twenty-five!”

“Being frozen for nearly seventy years will do that.” Steve answered. Tabitha shot him a look.

“Frozen…?”

“What did the textbooks say? That I disappeared without a trace or was killed?”

“I remember the debates we would have in class about that. That there was no way you were killed. The guy who fought off the Nazis by himself? No way!”

“I had to crash the plane I was in. I had no choice. Any other way and the weapons inside would’ve detonated. They were going to, anyway. So, my best bet was to crash the plane somewhere deserted. The Artic seemed like the best place. I wasn’t found until, well, recently. Literally frozen.” he explained. Tabitha could only blink as she listened.

“How… how you holding up? This must be a shock for you.” she shook her head slightly. She had no idea how she would take it, to wake up seventy years into the future. Possibly everyone she knew would be dead, besides a few superheroes, her husband and her children. The idea saddened her.

“That’s an understatement! I’m talking to a woman who’s married to a Martian! But… I’m adjusting.”

“Lot of things to get used to. I wouldn’t blame you if you get overwhelmed every now and then.” she added silently. Steve nodded and opened his mouth to speak until the two saw Nick Fury enter the conference room with Natasha Romanoff and Phil Coulson. Tabitha rolled her eyes at the sight of the Russian spy.

“As you know, the Norse god, Loki took the Tesseract and two S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel from one of our headquarters. We don’t know of his plans but that energy source has destructive capabilities and it needs to be retrieved.”

“What did he do to the two people?” Tabitha asked.

“He has them under mind control. He put a few others under it when he attacked the base but we were able to get them back. We’ve traced Loki and Dr. Selvig to Stuttgart, Germany. Romanoff will fly you out to the location, Rogers. We need Loki and the Tesseract back here.”

“I want Tabitha with me as well.”

“W-What…?” she looked at Steve with widened eyes. Nick Fury shrugged.

“Reasonable enough. Prepare for departure.” he looked at the two before leaving the area. Tabitha continued to look at Steve.

“Why…”

“You’re like me, right? Except you have lightning powers.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Why else would Fury invite you on? Two heads are better than one, especially if they’re similar. What is it?” he gave her a look. Tabitha looked around, making sure no one was listening.

“The last time I was in front of a god, he nearly killed me…”

“You’ve… met a god before?”

“Yeah, Zeus. He enhanced my powers. Well, he gave me the means to use his…” she showed him the amulet around her neck, “The only reason was because I stayed up when he hit me, twice!”

“So, you’re telling me that you have the power of a lightning god on your side and you’re afraid of this god…? I think we’ll be fine!”

* * *

[1] Taken from The Avengers movie. Steve Rogers actually gives Nick Fury the ten-dollar bill after finding out that the Helicarrier can actually become airborne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in The Rock's voice* FINALLY, The Ko is back with another update! lolol Okay, seriously; yay, I'm back-ish. Thank you for your patience. I've been through a LOT since September and it's taken its toil on me writing and updating.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Book 3 had started! Fellow Lyghters rejoice!! ... okay, she's changed her name but the series is "Lyght" so whatever! And... I may not have many fans but it's okay; you guys are gonna be Lyghters so :P
> 
> I will not say when I will update. I will not say when I will update. I will not say when I will update. LOL I have to chant this because if I DO state a time frame, it never happens! Winging it but it's possible to receive updates every four months... just a warning...
> 
> Alright; enough of my rambling! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy the others to follow! As always, I appreciate any and all reads, comments, kudos and bookmarks! :D


End file.
